Cullen Emmett Cullen agente 007
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Emmett esta aburrido en su casa y decide probar sus dotes para la espionaje ¿que encontrara? ¿como reaccionara la familia al verse en las manos de Emmett? este es un paralelo a ¡karaoke al mejor estilo de Emmett Cullen! lean y comenten XD que lo disfruten


**Ok esta es una historia de cómo fue que Emmet se aprovecho de las debilidades de la familia para que accedieran a cantar en el karaoke, el capitulo lo dedico a todas las chicas que dejaron comentario en el one shoot de karaoke al mejor estilo de Emmet Cullen y en especial a ****btvs22** **quien tuvo la idea de que realizara este shoot nena te lo dedico... y a ****Sorita Wolfgirl****... ****me alegro que te hayas distraído en una clase de ingles porque la verdad son un poco tediosas yo también las veo te lo digo por experiencia propia ¡jaja! Y por ultimo a mi amiga del alma pollito quien me recuerda que debo seguir adelante y de verdad te agradezco el apoyo sino no estuviera escribiendo XD sin nada más que agregar espero que lo disfruten...**

**Cullen... Emmet Cullen 007**

Estaba muy muy muy muy aburrido... no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer... y ¡eso es decir bastante considerándose quien soy! Como decía estaba sin hacer nada y solo en la casa además... ¡hasta que una idea brillante me golpeo! ¡voy a jugar que soy James Bond 007! (claro en mi caso seria Cullen.. Emmet Cullen) por lo que pensé cual seria mi primera misión... ¡YA SE! Seguiría a Jasper últimamente el desaparecía en el bosque sin razón aparente y eso que sus ojos estaban dorados lo que según mis deducciones (si soy muyyy inteligente chicas) no tenía sed y tampoco estaba con la antena satelital con GPS incluido ¡jaja! (una vez nos perdimos cuando salimos un fin de semana y la enana fue la que encontró el camino de regreso... hay que ver que Eddie no sirve como rastreador) por lo que seguí a Jasper... fui muy cuidadoso ya que Jasper es el mas experimentado de todos... bueno en algunas "cosas" yo soy mejor que el por supuesto ¡jaja!... Como decía lo seguí por el bosque a una distancia prudente si no quería que me arrancara la cabeza...

_Que raro nunca había visto esa cabaña ante... ¿Por qué Jasper entrara ahí?¡¿ SERA QUE ENGAÑA A ALICE CON ALGUIEN?! ¡¡¡Pero como yo soy Emmet Cullen 007 lo voy a averiguar!!!_

Seguí hasta la cabaña y me sorprendió que Jasper no saliera a desmembrarme, así que debía estar muy "ocupado" desgraciado.... pero cuando entre ¡no pensé que iba a ver esto!... todas las paredes de la cabaña estaban tapizadas con las Barbies mas raras y con todos los accesorios incluidos y en el fondo de la cabaña en el piso al lado de la mansión de la Barbie se encontraba...

-Claro que me gustas Ken pero entiende que la moda cambia todos los días y tengo que ir de compras ¡y no lo entiendes!...- dijo Jasper con la voz mas aguda que jamás había escuchado (después de la de la enana claro)... ¿JASPER JUGABA A LAS BARBIES? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!... no lo puedo creer que el vampiro que había ido a la guerra y que había luchado con neófitos en México... ¡JUGARA CON MUÑECAS! Y eso no era lo mejor sino que estaba jugando a que Barbie era Alice y el era Ken ¡jaja!

-¿Jasper....? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESTAS BARBIES?- le grite mientras el volteaba la cabeza mas rápido que Linda Blair en el exorcista...

-E-e-e.. Emm-mm... ¡Emmet que haces aquí y que tanto has visto!- ¡ja! ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta que cada superficie de la habitación era rosada?!

-por si no te has dado cuenta todo es ¡ROSADO! Y hay Barbies por todas partes además...- le respondí burlándome ¡pero es que su cara de desconcierto era demasiado chistosa!

-por favor Emmet no digas nada de esto si lo haces todo mi orgullo se vendría abajo ¡jura que no lo dirás!- claro que no lo diré... (¡en serio chicas no diré nada no pongan esas caras!) Mientras no me sea útil... ¡jaja! (esta bien chicas me descubrieron ¿pero quien no sacaría provecho de esto?)

-claro Jasper no diré nada ¡adiós!- Salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas ¡jaja! ¿Quien diría que Jasper tiene su faceta rosa? ¡Jaja!

Luego de ver a Jasper y sus muñecas volví a estar igual de aburrido que antes... por lo que me dedique a seguir a Alice... ¡¡¡si Jasper era difícil de seguir Alice era aun mas difícil ella era como un Blackberry tenia señal en todas partes!!! (Excepto cuando "los perros" estaban cerca)

Pero creo que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo...aunque estaba mirando a todas partes antes de subir a su porshe... asi que corrí por el bosque siguiendo su deportivo... aunque era tremendamente difícil la loca ahora tenia complejo de rápido y furioso iba a mas de 80 Km./h..

Finalmente se detuvo y lo que vi fue aun más increíble que ver a Jasper con una Barbie en la mano... ¡ALICE ESTABA ENTRANDO EN UN WAL – MART! ¡No lo puedo creer si ella amaba las tiendas de diseñador! Esto no podía ser por lo que la seguí y lo que observe me dejo aun mas shockeado de lo que ya estaba la enana estaba paseando por los pasillo montada en su carrito yendo a una velocidad digna de un auto de carreras cantando la canción de _Ven niña_ de la serie de televisión _"somos tu y yo" _mientras esta sonaba por los auto parlantes...

-¡¡¡UNA VUELTA MAS BAILA SIN PARAR VAMOS A GIRAR ESTO SI ES BAILAR!!!- gritaba como una loca mientras estaba en la sección de ofertas dando vueltas con su carrito y yo la veía con los ojos como platos siguiéndola asi que decidí unirme a la diversión y la alcance montado en mi carrito mientras cantábamos los dos por los pasillos de wal-mart ¡esto era genial! Por fin me estaba divirtiendo!!!! Nos paramos en el pasillo principal y comenzamos a bailar como en el video de la canción y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música que tenia un volumen altísimo por el show que estábamos dando... cuando finalizo colocaron la canción de _las divinas_ de la serie _Patito Feo _¡¡¡O POR DIOS ESA ERA NUESTRA CANCION!!!

-Emmet no me interesa porque me seguiste pero esa es nuestra canción asi que 1... 2... 3...

Nadie pasa de esta esquina

Aquí mandan las divinas

Porque somos gasolina

Gasolina de verdad

Todos saben quien manda en esta school

Porque nosotras somos gente cool

Gente que siente

Con sangre caliente

que quiere hacerse oír

¡Alice y yo éramos la gasolina del Wal-mart haciendo los pasos de la canción igual que Antonella en el video adorábamos bailar juntos sin lugar a dudas los dos somos un excelente equipo!

Todo el mundo nos aplaudió pero tuvimos que salir porque llegaron los de seguridad a decirnos que habíamos violando espacio privado ¡bah! ¡Estábamos dándoles publicidad gratis! Ay que ver que en esta época nadie apreciaba las buenas obras

-¡¡¡Emmet no puedes decirle a nadie que me viste en un Wal-mart ¿me has entendido? Jura que no dirás nada esto seria mi ruina!!!- si claro que no diré... nada mientras no necesite algún favor....

-claro enana- dicho esto Salí corriendo... Rememorando todo lo que hicimos ¡jaja! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido!

Seguí mi rumbo hacia la casa recogí mi jeep y Salí rumbo al centro comercial (por supuesto se vería raro que llegara sin un auto a un sitio tan alejado) cantando a todo pulmón _man! I feel like a woman_

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout....

Ya casi llegaba al centro comercial pero ahora venia el coro y le dubi al volumen cantando la mejor parte mientras entraba al estacionamiento...

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Entre al centro comercial y me dirigí hacia mi sex-shop favorita donde compraba todos mis disfraces para hacerle un strip-tease a Rosalie (vi un traje de bombero que no me quedaría nada mal... y quería comprarlo para enseñárselo a mi Rosie) cuando vi algo que jamás espere... ¡¡¡BELLA ESTABA BABEANDO EN LA VITRINA DE LA TIENDA VIENDO MI PROXIMO TRAJE DE BOMBERO!!!... y eso no era lo peor... con mi oído vampirico logre escuchar lo que decía para si misma...

-grrrrr... Edward apágame el fuego con tu manguera especial que tu Belly Bells se esta quemando...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESO HAYA SALIDO DE LA BOCA DE BELLA! Ella estaba fantaseando con que Edward le apagara el fuego con su "manguera especial" ¡jajajajajaja! Aunque no creo que esa manguera sea muy grande ¡jeje!...

-¿Bella cariño que haces babeando por un disfraz de bombero?- le dije en el oído logrando que su cara pareciera un incendio forestal de grandes magnitudes

-yo-yo-yo... Emmet no es lo que tu crees solo me... equivoque de tienda- era una pésima mentirosa de eso no había duda alguna

-si Bella no diré nada cálmate... aunque si necesito algo no dudes en abriré mi linda boquita... chaito Bella...- con esto me fui carcajeándome viendo la cara de incredulidad de bella quien rápidamente fue a ocultarse en una librería.

Quien diria que Bellita tenia esos fetiches con los bomberos... aunque yo soy mejor bombero que Edward ¡jum!

Después de eso pase todo el día cazando y luego fui a la casa para buscar a Rosalie y tener un bonito encuentro en mitad del bosque... llegue a la casa... y vi a Edward salir con una bolsa en la mano..._¿que extraño a donde llevara eso a estas horas?_...

-Edward a donde llevas eso no debería estar viendo dormir a Bella...- le dije burlándome de el... solo el podría encontrar interesante ver a una chica dormir...

-no es tu problema Emmet- ¡aja! Ocultaba algo otra misión mas para Cullen... Emmet Cullen 007...

Lo seguí hasta la casa de Bella como a los diez minutos de haberse ido para que no leyera mis pensamientos ya trate de tener la mente en blanco aunque no sabia como _vamos Emmet tu puedes solo no pienses en nada trata de relajarte y no pienses a la cuenta de tres 1... 2... 3... ¿Lo logre? ¡Demonios estoy pensando! Creo que esto es una batalla perdida..._

Decidí dar por perdida mi batalla mental y llegue a la casa de Bella pero había un olor extraño que venia de su habitación... era como el olor a... no creo que el haya hecho eso... no puede ser posible yo pensé que el tenia mas autocontrol... cuando llegue a la parte de arriba en menos de un segundo y vi la habitación de Bella no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.... en toda la cabecera de la cama había pinitos aromatizantes de esos que se usan en los carros ¡JAJAJAJA! EDWARD ESTABA TRATANDO DE MITIGAR EL OLOR DE BELLA... y eso no era todo además tenia un bikini en sus manos de encaje color azul cielo y tenia a mirada ennegrecida por el deseo y... el hambre ¡jajajajaja!

-Edward vaya que no pierdes el tiempo en meterte en la ropa interior de Bella verdad- le dije en un susurro y moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente

-Emmet no es lo que tu crees yo simplemente...- no lo deje terminar esto era muy divertido

-si si claro Eddie no es lo que estoy pensando... osea que NO estas revisando la ropa interior de Bella y NO le pusiste aromatizantes para autos en la cabecera de la cama...- en ese momento el volteo hacia la cama de Bella ¡jaja! Edward: 0, 007: 1 (osea yo)

-solo no digas nada Emmet por favor y lo de la ropa interior fue solo un accidente y yo...- lo corte y Salí por la ventana de Bella dejándolo pasmado y en Shock aun con el bikini en la mano ¡jaja!

Corrí de nuevo hacia la casa a ver si encontraba a mi Rosie... me dirigí hacia el garaje a ver si se encontraba... y efectivamente ahí estaba la diosa de mis fantasías... y se encontraba instalándole algo nuevo al volvo cosa que no me extraña... hasta que vi la sonrisa sanguinaria que tenia mientras veía una nueva bocina que iba a instalarle al volvo... no le di importancia y seguí hacia la sala para jugar un poco con mi Nintendo wii pronto necesitaría otros juegos... subí hacia mi habitación pero percibí el aroma de Esme saliendo desde nuestra habitación... camine sigilosamente hasta que entre y ella ni se dio cuenta debía estar muy concentrada en algo para no darse cuenta de que estoy....

-¡¡¡DIOS MIO ESME TAPATE SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MADRE YO NO TE QUIERO VER CON ESO PUESTO!!!- ¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER que Esme tenga puesto el conjunto que tantas veces le he visto a mi Rosie y que la hace lucir tan sexy y que mi madre haya profanado mi mente con la imagen de ella en un baby doll rojo creo que voy a desmayarme!!!

-hijo por favor te lo suplico no le digas a Rosalie es solo que quiero satisfacer a tu padre y....

-¡¡¡YA MAMA YA ENTENDI SAL DE MI VISTA QUE NO QUIERO VER MAS NADA Y NO LE VOY A DECIR A ROSALIE!!!- jamás podré volver a ver a Rosalie con eso puesto sin pensar en mi madre...

Decidí salir a despejar un poco mi mente de la estrepitosa escena que acabo de vivir...camine sin rumbo fijo solo caminando y pensando en otras cosas cuando me percate de que tenia un día sin ver a Fufita... es que verán hace poco los Cullen adquirimos una nueva mascota es una perrita que Rosalie encontró herida y como ella tiene un gran instinto maternal decidió traerla a casa para que Carlisle la curara y desde ayer en la noche no la veo... _que le habrá pasado..._ seguí caminando y escuche ruidos extraños me pare y olfatee el aire en busca de si era algún vampiro o los volturi uno nunca sabe.... hasta que vi a Fufita de espaldas...

-Fufiiiiii tanto tiempo que haces aquí pequeña.... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! ¡EN QUE DEMONIOS TE HAN CONVERTIDO!- o por dios Fufi ya no era Fufi era una... cosa.... horrible ¡¡¡tenia colmillos mas largos de lo normal y le estaba chupando la sangre a la madre de Bambi!!! ¡Nooooo mato a la mama de Bambi! (aunque yo pensaba que fue Edward)

-Fufitaaaaa Fufiiii tranquila cariño que no te quiero hacer daño...- decía la voz de ¿Carlisle? Así que era el... el culpable de que Fufi fuera la sucesora del chupacabras...

-¡Carlisle que mierda has hecho!- le pregunte asustado viendo como Fufi me gruñía

-es que solo quería que tuviéramos una mascota inmortal y creo que no salio del todo bien....- o no otro experimento de Carlisle ¿Por qué tenia que ser científico? Si Esme se enterara o Rosalie ¡peor aun!

-vamos Emmet no digas nada sabes que yo no quería que pasara esto por favor no le digas a Esme sino ella me quitara.... ella me quitara algo muy importante para mi- sospeche en lo que le iba a quitar a Esme pero decidí no decir nada... mientras tanto había otro problema... ¿que haríamos con Fufi?

-Tranquilo Emmet ya se que hacer con Fufi... la voy a mandar con los Volturi para que la examinen...

Salí corriendo de ahí no quería ver como se llevaban a mi perrita adorada (chicas si hay alguna que me quiera consolar lo aceptare gustoso)

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos listos para irnos a la escuela primero llegue yo y luego Rosalie en su M3 por ultimo venia Edward quien toco la bocina para que Mike Newton se quitara del camino pero el no esperaba que sonara el coro de _Like a Virgin _¡jajajaja! Todo el estacionamiento se burlo de la nueva bocina de Edward quien me veía asesinamente y Bella a su lado con el puño metido en la boca tratando de no reírse.....

Definitivamente mis horas como agente 007 fueron muy productivas ya veré que uso le daré a la información que tengo ahora....

**Ok chicas guardemos un minuto de silencio por Fufita.... ¡jajajaja! No soy cruel pero este era su destino... con respecto a la música déjenme decirle chicas que somos tu y yo es una serie que pasan en mi país de todas formas les dejo el link del video que esta en youtube, en mi perfil es con un ambiente muy cómico y es la única canción que me gusta de la serie... la otra es de la serie argentina patito feo que si me encanta (aunque hay algunas personas a las que no pero yo la adoro XD) espero les haya gustado y déjenme un review se los agradeceré de todo corazón nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
